


Love in the air

by Djghost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Firefighters, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hate/Love relationship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Matchmaking, Minor Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, OOC, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), R Plus L Equals J, Reunion, Revelations, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare, Will add tags as the story progresses, hidden relations, jon is grumpy, targcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djghost/pseuds/Djghost
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen was given a dare to take Jon snow on a date. But Jon doesn't want to do anything with her. So, what would Dany do? Would she be able to break down the barriers surrounding Jon snows heart or will she accept defeat.MU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the movie Love 911. It was funny hilarious and lille angsty. I loved it and came up with the idea for this fic. 
> 
> Daenerys and Missandei are in last year of their medical college. Arya is in first year and Danys roomate . They all are good friends and get along quiet well.
> 
> Jon snow is a firefighter. He has some past baggage he needs to work through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on the movie Love 911. It was funny hilarious and lille angsty. I loved it and came up with the idea for this fic.
> 
> Daenerys and Missandei are in last year of their medical college. Arya is in first year and Danys roomate . They all are good friends and get along quiet well.
> 
> Jon snow is a firefighter. He has some past baggage he needs to work through.
> 
> (See the end of the

Daenerys had been trying to come up with a plan to ask her roommate Arya's cousin Jon Snow on a date.

Last night all the girls Arya, Missandei, she and Sansa had gotten drunk and stayed up late playing truth or dare. At some point she had gotten the dare to ask Jon out. Though first it had been in jest but soon things had gotten serious. She never being the type to back down or accept defeat lying down, had accepted the challenge. Thus, here she was trying to rake her brains as to how to go about it, for Jon and her didn't have a very cordial acquaintance ship. 

But still a dare was a dare and she was going to win it no matter what. 

' I've got it.' Dany looked at Missy. Eyes sparkling, radiating excitement. 

' Ahun.' Missy mumbled suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

' Seduction.' 

Missy choked, spluttering. 

'What ?' She got out, trying to believe what she had just heard. 

' I am going to seduce him.' Dany explained, smiling broadly as if she had hit a jackpot. 

' Can't you just for once behave like a normal girl and ask the man out. ' Missy suggested. 

' Well I would if the guy in question was not already wary of me. He has even stopped coming to the to meet Arya when I am around. So, I need neutral ground for my plan to work.' Unfortunately, Dany and Jon , Arya's cousin's, first meeting was not an ideal one. She had come home late at night to find a strange man going through the cupboards in the kitchen of her apartment without any lights on. At the time she had no idea that stranger was Jon Snow her roommate Arya's cousin, who was crashing on their living room couch for the night. Mistaking him for a thief, she tiptoed around the kitchen counter, picking up a pan and hit him hard in the head. The stranger actually Jon groaned which she later learned had fell on the floor clutching his head. While she had turned the lights on and started shouting to wake the entire house. It was later that Arya had woken up and cleared the misunderstanding. 

But the damage had been done. She had gotten embarrassed and tongue tied in the aftermath. Leaving the duo and rushed to her room. The next morning she had woken up to find him gone so she had not been able to apologise to him. 

Still, thinking about it, her cheeks coloured with embarrassment. 

Missy shook her head. But smiled. ' Well can you blame the guy. It seems when ever you two are in the same vicinity he gets injured in some way or the other. ' 

' Hey, the first time was a misunderstanding. How was I to know he was Arya's cousin when I saw him lurking in our apartment without lights at 1 in the morning. I thought he was a thief and did what I had to in self defense. ' Dany coloured hightened to beet red. ' Anyways, I did apologise to him later.' 

' Ah m, yes the apology. The one where you injured his foot or the one where you spilled curry on him, runing his clothes. ' Missy reminded her. 

She could feel her face getting warmer. Aye the two time she had tried to apologise were disastrous. Infact, after those incidents he had stopped coming to the house when ever she was their. 

' Oh shut up. You are as bad as Arya.' Missy who had been trying to suppress her laughter till then, chortled at Dany's reaction.

' Oh fuck it. I am out of here.' Dany stomped out towards her room in a huff,. closing the door behind her with a bang. 

She flung herself stomach down on the bed. Burying her face in the pillow she groaned. Good what was with this guy that she always ended up making a fool of herself in front of him. 

**. 

'Are you sure about this.' Missy and Dany were sitting in the car waiting for the fire department to show up. Jon was a firefighter. 

The road was blocked as the truck carrying lots of chicks had toppled over and the chicks were running around on the road freely. So, it was just a matter of time that the fire department would show up to help with the mess and then Dany would be able to meet Jon Snow the firefighter and then Dany would enact on her plan " Seduction" . 

Just thinking about seeing Jon again made her feel giddy. She felt like a teenager going after her crush. Well, to be fair all her school and college life had been spent studying mostly. She had never asked anyone on a date before. All this was new and overwhelming. If she was being honest, she was looking forward to it. Could feel excitement bubbling inside her. Atleast, Jon Snow was handsome with those steely grey eyes. Curly black hair, she would love to thread her fingers through. And little she had met him, he had striked her as a decent enough guy. One date won't be so difficult to endure. Infact, it might be fun. 

' Absolutely. I am going to knock him over with my charm. Just you wait and watch.' Dany gave final touches to her make up as it was shown in the video she had see previously, to look sexy and sophisticated.

'Oh i am sure you will.' Missy mumbled. 'Let me see how you look.' 

Dany turned in her car seat, facing Missandei, who chortled seeing her face. 

' Oh my god. Are you going for a comedy show.' 

' That weird, huh.' Dany's face fell in disappointment. 

' It's too much. You look like a walking cosmetic shop.' 

Dany had so much roose and eye shadow applied that her face looked like it was painted orange. 

p>'But it says here in the magazine, its the new trend.'

' yeah new trend, even the dogs will laugh. Wipe it off.' 

They both heard footsteps and turned to see the fire department making their way towards the area where the truck had toppled over.

'Here they come. Wish me luck. '


	2. Chapter 2

' Here they come.' Both Dany and Missy turn around to see a group of firefighters running towards the incident area. Scanning the group she spotted Jon and sighed in relief. 

The firefighters got to work picking up chicks and putting them in the boxes. Once, everyone was busy, Dany got out of the car and strolled towards the blocked area and picked up some chicks, making a show of helping them, all the while she kept Jon in her line of vision. 

She handed the chicks to a burly man with long red hair and beard, who gave her a puzzled smile. ''Ah , thank you. Where did you come from? ' 

Nodding and returning the smile, she carefully treaded her way to were Jon was at. 

' Hey.' she called out as a way of greeting. ' Fancy meeting you here.' 

Jon looked up. Saw her and groaned. 'You. ' he sounded irritated. ' What are you doing here?' His widened.

' Dont tell me you are like those people who revel in others pain. Is that why you are here, to hurt me some more? ' 

Dany turned bright red at his rude comment. 

' I apologised for it . Moreover, it was an accident. I didn't do it deliberately. ' Dany reminded him.

'Aye , you did apologise and then injuried me some more.' he retorted.' Anyways, what are you doing here? Don't you have a job or study to do ' 

God this was going to be difficult. She knew they were not on best terms but never would she have imagined he would be downright mean. Aghhh. 

Ignoring the Sarcastic comment, she tried to steer the conversation away from her clumsiness. 

'I was just on my way home. Saw the road blocked and came to help. Is that so wrong of me to help my fellow citizens? ' she said in a sweet sultry voice, lips formed a pout. 

Jon looked at her. Eyes narrowed.   
' You are more trouble than help. ' he mumbled under his breath.

Aloud he said .'You can. But make sure you do that far away from me. Whenever you are around, I tend to get hurt.' he emphasized. Then turned, stopped midway, looked at her again. ' 'Say atleast a distance of 10 feet. Just to be safe ' he added as an afterthought and gave her a fake smile.

How dare he. She seethed. 

' Being rude and disrespectful to a girl who is trying to be nice to you, is that how you keep female population away from you? Is that why you are still single?' Dany snapped and regretted immediately as Jon stared daggers at her.

Growling he presented his back to her and moved away, dismissing her.

Shit. 

Taking a calming breath, she ran after him. 

' Hey I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. ' she tried to sooth the angry wolf.

' Fine. Apology accepted. ' Jon told her and started to walk again. But a hand on his arm stayed him. 

He looked at the pale hand on his sleeve and then up at Dany. Feeling concious at his intense gaze, she quickly removed her hand. For a moment, she felt flustered.

Shaking her head, she concentrated. 

' Now that's out of the way. Why don't we start anew.' fluttering her eyes at him, she continued. ' I was thinking maybe, you know, we could get to know each other better. Like over a cup of coffee or maybe over dinner. What do you think? ' trying to act coy, she looked at him from under her lashes. 

Jon looked suspiciously at her.

' No thank you .' he turned her down without a second thought. ' On the occasions we have met, it has only lead to trouble. And I like to keep my life simple and trouble free. So, no but thank you for asking. Now, I need to get back to work. Adios. ' 

Asshole. That's what he was, Dany thought to herself. 

' Fine. I'm leaving. Hope I never see you again. ' face red with anger she hit a pebble with her foot, which hit the nearby bridge wall, bounced and flew across, hitting Jon square on his head. 

Sseven hells. She groaned . Not again. 

' Dany ' Jon shouted angrily.

Without looking back, she ran away. Jon's curses blistering her ears all the way to her car. 

****. 

' What's going on?' Dany could here Arya murmering to Missandei. 

After her disastrous first attempt at winning the bet, she had been in a rage. Silent all the way through their drive back home. One look at Dany's face had Missy snapping her mouth shut. 

Since their return, Dany had been pacing the living room, trying to tone down her anger. 

' She went to meet your cousin.' Missy replied. 

' Ah ' Arya said just one word. But the way she said it, held world of understanding. ' I see. How long has she been like this? ' Arya probed, gesturing to Dany with her head. 

' Let's say. It's been half an hour.' Missy's voice held amusement. 

' That bad huh.' both the girls burst into a fit of giggling. 

' Oh for fuck sake. I am right here.' Dany glared at both her friends, causing them to laugh outright.

' You two are laughing now. But had you been in my place you would have slapped him. Specially you Arya. ' Dany pointed an accusing finger at Arya. ' He was obnoxious, rude, mean and down right insulting.' 

Seeing their friend distressed, both curbed their laughter and exchanged  
a look that said oh oh. 

'Dany calm down.' Arya spoke. But Dany was on her high horse right now. Without even paying attention, she carried on with her babbling.

' I am sorry Arya. He might be related to you but he is an asshole. How do you even tolerate him. I mean ----- Aaagggghhh.' she stomped her feet on the floor. I hate him. I hope I never see him again. ' 

Both the girls let her vent. They knew this was her way of letting her anger out. Once she was finished, she would be fine. Within few minutes she would have forgotten the whole incident and be back to being her normal lovely self as if nothing had ever happened. 

That's was one of the things they loved about her the most. She was kind hearted, never kept grudges for anyone. 

But right now Arya had other plans. She couldn't let Dany cool off yet. For her plan to work, she needed her friend all fired up and on her toes.

' So, I believe you were unsuccessful.   
Maybe, I shouldn't have given you that dare. You don't seem up for the challenge.' Arya delivered nonchalantly, all the while looking at her nails. 

She knew that Dany would never back down from a challenge and she wanted her to go after Jon. Infact ,she was counting on it. 

Though Jon was her aunt's son, they had grown up together in the same house. Growing up he had always been a broody, reserved child. But recently, since the past year with the incident with his ex fiancee, he had changed. Becoming grumpy, even more moody than before, brooding all the time. It's as if he had closed his heart to the world and that was worrying them. They needed to do something to remedy that. 

Enter Daenerys Targaryen.

When Sansa came to visit her and met Dany she immediately came up with a plan to get her and Jon together. At first she had been sceptical about it. Dany was opposite of Jon. She was fun loving, optimistic, extrovert, easy with her smiles, innocent, any one who ever met her was drawn to her . No one could stay mad at her for long. She brought light in the darkness. Whereas, Jon was broody, introvert, pessimistic, smiled maybe once a year. And grumpy as hell. 

But when she saw them together, the first time they met, even though it was a mess, she had sensed a spark between them. Though she was sure that these two buffoons didn't understand it, but she sure hell had felt it. And it was the first time Arya had seen Jon react extremely to someone. Usually, he would have just been polite and waved them off with ' that's ok ' , but Jon had gone an extra step to being rude to Dany and that's when she had agreed with Sansa that if anyone could bring life and joy in their cousin's world it would undoubtedly be Dany. 

So, right now she needed her plan to work. She wanted her brother as he used to be before that bitch of a fiancee broke his heart.

Arya looked up from studing her nails. Dany was looking at with her mouth  
hanging open. 

' I am telling you how rude he was and you are still babbling about the dare.' 

' You accept defeat then?' Arya asked , eyebrow raised, eyes full of challenge.

That did it. Stiffening, Daenerys forgot everything else. ' No way. Just you wait and watch I am going to break that ice monster, even if that's the last thing I do.' 

Walking to the door she stopped, turned. 

' Daenerys Targaryen never loses a challenge. Remember that.' 

This is going to get very interesting.  
Arya smirked, thinking in her mind and gave herself a pat on the back for the job well done. 

'Whats you next plan?' Missy asked 

' History has shown when seduction doesn't work , use intimidation that's what I'm going to do.' Saying that Dany walked out the door with a devilish grin on her face. A plan already formulating in her mind. 

**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am very excited posting this chapter. Dany's antics continue. 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this story as I am writing it.

'What is she doing up there? ' Tormund whispered.

Jon shrugged and turned around from the scene were Dany was standing on the railing of the bridge. Swaying to some invisible music only she could hear. Eyes closed basking in the sunlight, having fun like she was in a park rather than standing at the edge, playing with her life. One false move and she would topple right over, lost to the world forever. 

This morning when they had recieved a distress call, notifying a white haired girl standing on the railing of a bridge over King's landing river, he should have immediately become suspicious that it was her and made an excuse to stay at the station. Who else has white hair? No one but Dany. 

Godsonly if his mind had worked on time, he could have avoided being here.   
p> 

How would I know ?'' Jon replied. And he definitely didn't care, but didn't say out aloud.

Two hands held him from behind and started pushing him towards the girl. 

' Tormund what the hell, man? ' he was irritated. 

' Go talk to her.' he said eyeing the girl. Who was lost in her own world, not caring that whole of the fire department was gathered on the bridge to save her life. 

He shook his head. He was not in the mood to deal with her. Somehow, he knew trying to help her, would be more harmful and he would be the one in danger not her. In all his life, he has never been hit so many time " accidentally or otherwise " the way he has been since the day he met Dany. Arya's roommate. 

Some instinct or sixth sense had taken over him, the moment his eyes had landed on her, that he should run, run as far as possible from this girl. She was trouble with a capital T. And he had been damn well right. 

This tiny little thing was more of a nuisance than even Arya had been during her teenage years. And she was a full grown woman, no excuse to be behaving as she was right now. If she had been related to him, he would have knocked some sense into her, long time ago. 

'Go, talk to her. ' Tormund said and wouldn't let go. Kept pushing him forward. 

' She looks pretty. Just go and take a look.' his eyes danced with mirth.  
' Don't you think she's pretty. Go closer and take a look.' If anything, Tormund was pushy and he knew, he won't relent till he got his way. 

Huffing, Jon growled. ' Fine. ' and shoved him away.

'Hey, stop fooling around and get down quickly.' Jon shouted, mindful of keeping a safe distance between them.

"Is she hard of hearing or something." he mumbled to himself as she gave no indication, that she had heard him. 

If only he could get his hands around her neck,he would love to strangle her, for all the drama she was creating.  
Atleast, the thought lifted his mood a little. Just imagining it in his mind had the power to make him smile. Yes, he would love to get back on her for all the headache she had caused him for the past month. Atleast, he would like to see her suffer for a change. Maybe. He started to look around the road, he could find a pebble or a stone and hit her with it, then maybe she could stop being such a klutz and stay away from him. Hopefully, forever. 

' Jon' . he heard his name being shouted. 

Shit. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Davos sitting in the boat in the river, waving at him and pointing to the girl. 

So much for fantasies. 

In real life, it's always him who has to be inconvenienced. 

' Hey you.' Jon shouted at the top of his lungs, to make sure she hears him this time. 

' Still not stepping down.' he added irritated.

Good. She heard or else he would have smacked her. 

Dany looked at him, giving him a sweet smile. His eyes narrowed. What the hell was she smiling at. 

Were they at some social gathering or something. 

' Hey you. Get the fuck down from their, before I ---- ' he broke of. 

As he watched in horror, Dany started to turn, slipped , lost her balance, hit her bum on the railing. 

He ran, his heart in throat. No, no, no.  
He held her both of her legs, standing inbetween them, before she could fall over. Half her upper body bent backwards, in the air, arms flying. 

She was screaming, 'Oh, mom,' terrified.

' I've got you. ' He soothed her, trying to stay calm himself. 

Their eyes met and he could see the fear subside a bit in them. 

But his breath hitched. She had beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. Were they purple or violet like the flowers. It was the first time he had noticed her eyes. For a life of him he couldn't understand why hadn't he noticed, such unusual colouring before.

Just then a strong wind blew, lifting Dany's skirt and instinctively looked down, breaking the spell. 

The first thing he noticed were her panties. They were white, with small teddies printed on them. He snickered. 

His eyes travelled further down, taking in her soft, smooth , shapely, pale legs. 

'Don't look.' Jon looked up to see Dany scowling at him. ' Don't look .' All the while, trying to cover herself.

' This is a life and death situation. You think ' Eyeing her now covered legs,' that's so important a problem.' he yelled, trying his damnest to hold on to her and not let go. 

' This is a problem for me, a big problem. Don't look.' she yelled back, eyes widened. Waving a finger at him to look away. 

' How am I gonna help, if I don't look.' Jon try to reason with her.

' Even so don't look.' she shrieked, flaying her arms around. 

Again a strong wind blew past, lifting the skirt over. 

Unconsciously, his eyes again went down. 

Dany looked at him angrily and he gulped nervously at being caught and turned his face sideways.

' Don't look, you son of a bitch.' she shouted in a deep, throaty , infuriated voice.

**. 

' Hey, why did you hand her over to the police.' Tormund was the driving the truck and looked sideways at Jon, in the passenger seat. 

After saving that mischief maker, he had called the police and reported her to them for false alarm. 

He smirked. Now she would be the one with a headache and atleast, this would teach her, to keep away from him. This time for good. 

' Yeah Jon, it was too much.' Edd another of their teammates, added. 

Seven hells. They were ruining his euphoric movement. 

' That's enough .' Jon scolded them.  
' This type of crazy bitch should be isolated from the community.'

' Ah, look at his temper.....'. Tormund mumbled. 

' Ah, it feels refreshing.' Jon confessed, laughing. He felt elated. Free. It felt good to not be on the recieving end of Dany's clumsiness for once. 

Tormund shot him weird looks. Like he had lost his mind. But he didn't care. He was finally free. Now she would think a thousand times, before crossing his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is un betaed. If you find any mistakes, please free to point them out and I would correct them. 
> 
> Also, would love to hear your comments on my writing style, what's good and what's bad to help me improve further .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you have given to this story .Am halpy that am able to make so many of you laugh . Hopefully, I will be able to do that in coming days too. 
> 
> There is no Jon and Dany here. But we meet other characters. 
> 
> Enjoy

4  
Seven hells. The plan had gone down the drain literally and figuratively. The stunt she pulled, had backfired on her. 

After taking a good look underneath her skirt, Jon had managed to pull her down the railing. But that's not all. Afterwards, he had strode away to the fire truck leaving her standing all alone, without any kind word or gesture. And before she knew it, she was being escorted to the police station, in a police car as if she was some kind of a criminal. 

That sneaking bastard had been smirking the whole time. He even had the audacity to wave at her, taunting her.

Dare or no dare, now the stakes have changed. Things have gotten personal. She will have take him down. That arrogant jerk. She swore. 

Unfortunately, for him he didn't know who he has messed with. She was a dragon and once she got him in her claws, she would not let him go. 

It is going to be epic. 

But, first things first. 

She needed to get out of here. 

Dany looked around, waiting for someone, anyone to tell her why she was there. Or what was going to happen.

Ah finally, two officers come in and sat down on their desks in front of her. One was a short man, with golden locks, whose name tag read Tyrion Lannister. The other one was fat and bold, with bland face, Varys. 

' So, you were thinking of committing suicide?' the short one named tyrion asked. 

' Are you crazy? Me, suicide? ' Dany replied, lip curled derision.

' This lady...... Are you dissing us?' Varys hissed, at her mocking tone.  
'Then why were you causing trouble there?'

'Is climbing over the bridge a sin?' Dany answered with a question of her own.

' Who said climbing the bridge is wrong?' Tyrion asked and started working on his laptop. ' Giving false report is .' he enlightened her. 

Ah yes, she had informed, the fire department was there because they thought she was going to jump from the bridge. Fuck. She should have put a little more thought on her plan, then it would not have bounced back on her. 

And the stupid asshole, must be laughing his brains off at this small victory. 

She'll need to come up with a much better and sturdier plan next time. But first she needs to get out of here. 

' So, what happens now? Dany looked between both the officers. 

' What else. Pay the fine and then you are free to go. ' Varys replied. 

' How much is it? ' She asked. 

Both the inspectors exchanged a meaningful glance.  
' Not much, little girl. Just a thousand dollars.' 

Dany inhaled sharply, as she heard the amount.  
' What ..... What type of a fine is a thousand dollars. ' she hissed, indignantly. 

' If you feel wronged, you can file a law suit against us. ' Tyrion informed her without any sympathy. 

She was in a pickle this time.  
Being a student she couldn't afford this much amount of money. Even if she was earning the fine was too much. 

Oh god, she couldn't ask Rhaegar for the money. He would kill her, if he knew she was in a police station. But then she needs to do something, to get out of here. 

Mustering a charming smile , she leaned on the table and said in a sweet voice dripping with honey.  
' But officer, can't you just give me a discount on the fine.' and fluttered her eyes lashes at the man. 

Tyrion moved back in a blink of a eyes, as if she had plague or something.  
' Listen here young lady. Do you think you are buying clothes in the flea market. What the hell do you mean by a discount. ' Varys asked in a threatening voice.

Clearly between the two Varys was the hard nut to crack. Ignoring him, she again appealed to Tyrion, in trembling voice, lips forming a pout in distress. 

' Can't you give me a teeny-weeny bit of discount. ' Then added please for better measure. 

' Oh my god ' Varys threw the papers he was reading on the desk. ' You surely are something else. 

Ahan. She had an idea. 

Again ignoring Varys she tried to appeal to Tyrion. 'Say, are you single Officer Tyrion.' 

' I am single. But why? What does this have to with anything ? ' Tyrion looked at her suspiciously. But Dany could hear the curiousity in his voice. She smirked. 

Good she has his attention now. 

**. 

'Eat up.' Tyrion, Varys and Dany were sitting around a round table with variety of food to choose from. Pizza, burgers, french fries , garlic bread. The aroma of the food was tantalizing her nostrils, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since before her fiasco at the bridge this morning, and glance at her watch told her it has been several hours since then. 

Digging in she gulped down the food, enjoying the taste and calming her hunger pangs. 

Tyrion was showing picture of Missy to Varys and whispering something stupid amongst each other, with foolish grins plastered on their faces. 

When she had found out that Tyrion was single, she had shown him Missy's photograph in a bikni and promised him to hook him up with on a blind date. One look at the pic had Tyrion behaving like a lovesick fool. Well, what can she says her friend was gorgeous and had that type of reaction on men. 

Both the men's demure had changed, becoming friendly and cordial. They even ordered a widespread to share with her as gratitude. 

This was all good but she still didn't know what to do with Jon or about the fine. But till then she could have a friendly conversation and good meal. 

' Eat,eat eat.' Tyrion again urged her, even though she was literally throwing food down her throat. If her friends saw her now, they would think she hadn't eaten in ages. 

' I'm not telling you this because of the blind date , but because I see you as my younger sister.' Tyrion informed her sweetly. 

' Me too big brother. You're like a real brother to me.' Dany replied. These people were quiet nice, despite their first impression. They weren't like typical officers, all hard and terrifying. Maybe, they could be friends or good acquaintances in the least. 

' But what are we going to do now.' she asked, refering to their earlier conversation, were she had told them about Jon. Like how she liked the guy and wanted to date him. But till now had only been coming up a brick wall, were he was concerned.

' Since a long time ago, in dating relationships, you have to learn to play hars to get.' Varys imparted the wisdom in clear, intelligent tone. Like a man who has been dating all his life. 

' Play hard to get? ' Dany didn't have much of dating experience, what with studies and stuff. So, it was interesting to get wisdom from someone who knew about such things.

' Sometimes you give and sometimes you take. It's a game based on give and take. That way, men will feel anxious and restless. You don't wanna give it all the first time, give him something that he likes and show him that there is more were it came from. That way they stay hooked. Also, the important thing is, if you give two, only take back one. If you take both away.....' 

Dany interrupted Varys , ' He'll run away .' and completed the sentence. 

'Exactly.' He smiled proudly at his pupil.  
' Wow, She learns fast' he mumbled to Tyrion and continued to explain to Dany.  
' No matter what, woman should be slightly reserved, it adds to the allure of mystery and men love to solve mysteries. Don't show all your cards at once, keep them on their toes, it drives them mad and it wants them to peel off all the layers, so they can look underneath. This way they will come after you and get attracted to you. Got it.'

' Yeah . But how am I going to get close to him again? ' Dany looked between the two meaningfully. ' He ' pause ,' hates me.' she finished, vehemently. 

' Attack him directly, so that he can't escape.' Tyrion gave his two cents worth, with one hand he mimicked a claw and pounced ready to catch his prey.' But legally.' he added quickly. 

' So, how ?' Dany screeched. She had been running out of ways to meet him. She couldn't show up where ever they were required. So, she needed a solid place. Somewhere, he won't be able to get rid of her. 

' That, I don't know . ' Tyrion informed her sheepishly and turned to Varys with her mobile in his hand, again showing him Missy photo. 

What now? Was she ready to give up ? But what could she do, she had no idea how to meet him now. Just then her eye caught a poster on the wall and a smile formed on her lips. 

' Say, can I replace the fine with civil services? ' She enquired . Both the men looked at her and nodded. ' Why not? Go ahead. ' 

Dany smirked. 

. Jon would have no place to hide from her anymore . She could hear an evil laugh in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes me very happy to know that I have been able to make you all laugh with this fic.  
And I hope to keep making you laugh some more. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love you have bestowed on this story. It's really appreciated. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll keep to the schedule and update everyday. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter.

5 

The moment she saw the poster about recruiting civil servants, her mind started racing. Daenerys couldn't believe her luck. It was like universe was trying to help her. She grabbed the opportunity with open arms and immediately registered her name. 

So,now here she was 24 hours later, listening to the welcome speech for volunteering their services in helping the fire department. 

' We extend a hearty welcome to all the civil service volunteers. You're contribution to the society is much appreciated. ' 

Dany and Missy were standing in a horizontal line with all the other recruiters facing the stage were the head of civil services was giving the speech. At the right corner, fire department staff was sitting and she could see Jon looking grumpy and mopey as always. She sighed. Atleast, something's never change. It was beyond her, how could a person be so.... so cranky all the time. Did he wake up the wrong side of the bed every morning.

Granted all days are not the same, but come on, he must have something in his life to be grateful about or be happy about. 

Right?

' What the hell am I doing here? Why did you drag me along with you? ' Missy pit a end to her her musings.

Smiling brightly, she looked at her friend standing right next to her, with a glint in her eye.' Well, we are on vacation, so I volunteered. Also, I couldn't join alone, I needed a friend for support in this place. So, why not.' pause. ' Just think of it as an experience to add in your adventures, as well as, we get to do some community service. Isn't it? ' Dany replied, wiggling her eyebrows at Missy. '

' Yeah, yeah . As if it has nothing to do with you planning to be near Jon. ' Missy whispered. ' Anyways, what's your next step? 

' Pssh, next step.' Tilting her body towards Missy, she whispered,' look closely.' and indicated at Jon with her head. 

Catching his eyes, she winked at him, suggestively, who merely rolled his head, looking bored. Like he was thinking, Oh my god, not again. 

' Oh my god, he's hooked. He had a mental breakdown.' Missy stated , sarcastically. But it went over Dany's head.

At this point Missy really wondered if her friend had lost her mind. She was becoming obsessed with this Jon snow. 

'Oh you saw that, huh , right.' Dany was smiling enthusiastically, as if she was about to win.  
' It's over. '

' Now, game over.' and laughed. HAHAHA. 

Missy didn't understand who was a bigger fool. Arya for instigating Dany or Dany for falling for it. Or her, for being draged along with Dany's stupid plan. 

It seems they all were. 

Seven hells, she could already feel this was not going to end well. When has one of her crazy ideas ever worked before. 

The answer was. 

Never. 

Missy loves Dany. But she also knows her flaws . She gets ahead of herself. She goes in with everything she has, and when it doesn't work, she ends up getting hurt. Pretending to be tough, but inside she was a softie. 

So, for her friends sake she hoped, that everything goes well. 

**. 

Jon couldn't believe Davos had accepted that lunatic in their department. How could he do that after the stunt she pulled yesterday. Wasting precious resources and time. 

He looked at her, standing there all smiling and happy. Seven hells, the girl was always so energetic. How can a person be so chirpy and shinning or glowing all the time was beyond him. 

Life was too serious to be taken for granted. But this girl was something else. No matter how rude or mean he was with her , she still kept coming back. Infact, better and stronger than before. Nothing effected her much. She was so radiant, like a sunshine, that it was disgusting. 

Fuck. She was so annoying. 

There she goes again. Winking at him. Aggh. 

He rolled both his eyes and head as if he was dying. But he knew from her reaction, she was not getting discouraged. Nothing seem to faze her. Instead, was giggling as if he was flirting back with her. 

' That crazy woman. How can they accept someone like that to be a civil servant? ' Jon asked Tormund, who sitting to his left. 

' As if I'd know. Our captain here, ' Tormund pointed towards his left where Davos was sitting, ' Once he heard that she's a qualified medical student, he nearly freaked out of joy.' 

' Keep quiet, will you? ' Davos didn't understand what was wrong with Jon. There was a pretty young lady, for whom men would kill each other just to get her number and he was behaving like she was a leech. How could be so pessimistic all the time. He was the only guy he knew in his life, who had the knack for changing everything positive into negative.

Sometimes, he felt, Jon could use a good smacking on the head. 

He shook his head. There was only one solution. The guy needed to get laid. 

.**. 

The fire department had a training room at the back of their station, where they took the volunteers to give them basic training, to help them with their duties. 

All the new recruits were sitting on the floor, with a mattress in front of them. On which laid a human dummy. While the firefighters were scattered around the room watching them. 

A big fierce looking woman, with a boy cut motioned for Missy to move forward and to perform CPR on the dummy. 

Missy looked at the dirty looking dummy and at Brienne with doubt. 

' What, aren't you a doctor? Go on, then. ' Brienne stated. 

She placed her hands appropriately on the doll's chin and forehead and opened the dummies mouth and then looked at Brienne.

' Wider, didn't they teach you to do cpr in college.' 

Jon and Tormund were looking at the scene from the far end of the room, leaning on the wall. 

' Hey , you ....' Tormund strode forward and kicked the dummy away.' What can you teach using a doll like this.' 

Lying down on the mattress instead, he looked at Missy giving her a cocky grin.  
' Okay , don't be nervous, try it out calmly. ' 

' Since you are a doctor, we should do it educationally and realistically.' Tormund closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Looking relaxed and happy. 

Ewwe. Missy face scrunched up in disgust. She didn't know what to do. She could see his yellow teeth and the face was full of beard. 

Gulping, Missy looked at Dany, who just waved her on, mouthing ,' Do it.' 

' Go on .' Brienne encouraged. Though her face was twisted in what could only be described as painful. ' Starting with chest compression.' Brienne added, quickly.  
Thankfully, she too agreed that it was weird to practice cpr on this giant of a man. 

' What are you talking about? ' Tormund bellowed, complaining. ' Should she check airways first, before giving cpr? Huh ? '

'But , still..... Brienne tried to protest, but he cut her off. 

' There is a life hanging in the balance and you .... do you think this training is a fucking child's play.' he stated dramatically. 

Jon listening and observing his friends behaviour, smirked. Tormund could be so immature regarding the female population. All this drama just to get the poor girls lips on his. 

' Please. Go on then, do it.' defeated Brienne told Missy. 

Missy bent her head. Her lips were mere inches away from his, when Davos entered the hall. 

' Hey, rescue team.' he called for everyone's attention. 

Missy taking the opportunity, went back on her haunches, exhaling in relief. 

' Hurry, prepare for dispatch.' 

' Why of all the times...' Tormund whispered, looking torn like kid, whose parents had taken away his candy. 

Jon smiled behind his hand, shaking his head. 

Serves him right, he thought and went out. 

**. 

' Hey , give me my money I'm owed, you shit holes.' a drunk man standing at the edge on top of the building, still under construction, was shouting at the top of his voice. 

' If you don't, I am going to jump.' he threatened, swaying dangerously on his feet.

All the firefighters were looking up at the scene from the ground, while Jon was standing apart from others at a side, looking relaxed and ditatched, Daenerys noted. 

' What's that all about?' Davos asked the watchman, and Dany instead concentrated on them. 

' He works here and says he is owed four months of salary. He won't move an inch till he is paid.' the watchman informed Davos. 

' Then give it to him.' 

' He has already been paid. He does this every month. Gets drunk, causing rukus. 

' Jon , go up and take a look. ' Davos instructed.

' Shhh' Jon shook his head dismissively, with a finger on his lips and went back to look at the man causing the drama. 

' This guy....' he hissed. 

Davos didn't know what to do with this guy. Fom the past few months, he has been behaving weirdly and he cannot understand him anymore. But being insubordinate, that won't be tolerated till he is the chief. 

Taking a look around, he snatched the watchman's stick and went after him 

' You asshole. You wanna die...' 

That did the trick. 

Jon glared at Davos but got his ass moving. 

Why is it always have to be him? Why couldn't Davos one the other men. Aahhhh. he was pissed. 

' Hey, you. Step away from the ledge, before you injure yourself. ' Jon shouted to the worker, from a safe distant away, not to frighten him nor causing him to do something stupid. 

' Money, money , money, ' the man started singing ' Money's rolling up your fucking ass.' he finished with a cocky smile. 

' This fucker.' jon mumbled. The stupid man was not doing anything to improve his temper. Why do people drink so much, if they can't handle it. 

' Let's go down ' he tried to reason with the guy. 

' Not before I get my money. Not even if I die. ' he retorted. 

' Be resonable man and come down quickly, before others get tired. ' Jon said, mustering patience, which was already in short reserve. 

' Don't come near me. I'll jump.' and to prove his point he put one his foot over the ledge. I'm jumping. I'm really jumping.' 

' Oye, stop.'Jon could hear Davos spoke from bellow over the speaker. 

Jon turned. Out of patience. 

The man relaxed. 

But before he could move, Jon turned, running, smashing into him in the middle and jumped down the building, flying in the air, with the man screaming in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Un-Betated . If there are any errors please let me know. Thank you 😊.


	6. Chapter 6

Daenerys couldn't believe her eyes. What just happened? 

That bastard, had come flying down the tenth floor, with the drunk man in his embrace, dropping on the mattress, placed on the ground for emergency, bouncing. Once settled, he simply got up, dusted himself off and walked away to the fire truck. 

There were varying reactions to the incident. 

'Asshole. Gave me a scare.' Davos mumbled under his breath. Placed a hand over his chest, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

Missy and Dany gasped. Eyes following him with there mouth's hanging open. Heart beating frantically in there chests.

Only Tormund and Brienne looked unfazed by this stunt. 

Brienne looked bored. 

Tormund gave him a huge smile and rushed forward patting Jon on the back.' You motherfucker . That was amazing .' and started laughing. 

While, the poor drunk hadn't moved all this while. Probably passed out of fear. 

And people thought she was crazy. 

Nope. 

Jon surpassed her in that category. 

**. 

Dany saw Jon striding towards the truck,where she had been waiting for him. Ignoring her he took out the towel and wiped his face. 

' Are you always like this. Risking your life every time ? ' she asked, seriously. 

' The job involves putting your life on the line.' Jon answered, as if risking one's life was equavilent to taking a walk in the park. 

They both started walking. 

Sheeh.....

' I know that. But earlier, it was bit over the top. Don't you think? ' since Jon's stunt earlier that day, Dany was confused. This man was becoming a puzzle for her, every time she met him. And due to some reason she wanted to solve that puzzle and get to know the man behind it. 

' It was fucked up. You crazy bastard. ' Davos answered instead, as others joined them. 

They were back at the station, getting ready to leave for the day.

' Hurry up and wash up.' Davos instructed the team.

Dany had other plans. She ran after Davos, stopping him mid stride. 

' Captain, don't you have a welcome party for the new recruits.' she asked, cutely. 

' Company diner.' someone joined in. 

' Aye, lets go eat and drink.' Tormund pitched in. Tomorrow is a holiday.

' Do what you want . Am out. ' Jon made his way out. 

Dany gritted her teeth. Folding her arms, she looked at his retreating back. ' There is not much team unity here , is it? ' 

Davos looked angry and she knew her work here was done. 

And took a mental bow, with a cheeky grin. 

**.  
In the end, Jon did join them for the team diner. Thanks to Davos. But he is sitting across the table alongside his friend Tormund, looking sullen for all the world to see.

' Here is to the lovely young ladies, who volunteered their help despite their buzy schedule.' Davos raised a toast.

Everyone joined in. ' hear hear.' 

Brienne asked Missy, annoyed as she saw Tormund glued to her. ' Why did you both choose to join civil services. There aren't even any benefits.? ' 

' Oh yeah. But we wanted to help .. ' she stammered and looked at Dany for help. 

' Yeah there were other options. But we wanted to feel useful. Give something back to the society. We could have applied to Africa or Cambodia, but we wanted to do something in our own home town. So here we are,.' she quickly came up with the explanation. 

' Wow.....looks like our lucky stars fell from the sky.' Davos looked impressed. 

Unlike, Jon. 'She seems good at spewing bullshit.' he mumbled under his breath, taking a big sip of his bear. 

He looked bored . Sitting there like an axe was hanging over his head. 

She would love to see him smile sometime, Dany thought to herself. 

Tormund excused himself and taking the opportunity she took his seat next to Jon. 

' So, a drink with the lucky star.' and poured two glasses, handing one to Jon. 

' What the hell are you guys up to.' Jon whispered. 

' What? Nothing we are just having fun?' Dany stated pointing towards the table. 

' No I mean, why join the fire station.' he hissed. ' Is Arya behind all of this? I know that we don't like each other much, so why this sudden interest huh? Why are you following me like a leech? '

' It's nothing like that. 'Ignorning his outburst she continued.' And I'm not following you? ' 

Jon had up to his eyes balls with this woman. ' aren't you?' he shouted, attracting everyone's attention at the table. 

Dany looked around, taking in serious faces of the team and turned to Jon with a sweet smile. ' Well you are wrong . The reason I'm following you around is, because I like you.' 

For a moment their eyes met. One alluring other defiant. 

Dany felt something in her shift. These steely grey eyes beckoned her, calling her to drown in them. To plunge into them and reach the secrets beneath the surface, that only she could reach.

' Bravo bravo.' The spell was broken, as everyone started cheering and clapping. 

She quickly averted her eyes, feeling a blush creeping up her face. 

Seven hells, what was all that about. Especially, that last thought, that only she could reach his secrets. Moreover, why her? 

This was getting confusing. Maybe, she should give up and go home. So, what if she looses. That wouldn't be so bad now, is it? 

The rest of the evening, went in a blur of eating and drinking. 

She needed to pee urgently, so she excused herself. But when she came back everyone had left except Jon. 

Suddenly, she felt shy in his company.  
Looking around the table she asked,' Where is everyone?' 

' They left. ' he answered in a monotone. Looking displeased. 

' Missy? ' 

' Tormund was adamant that he would drop her so she too left with him .' 

An awkward silence fell over them. She didn't know what to say. While Jon ofcourse didn't want to speak. 

Mustering courage, she ventured.' Then what are you doing here. Why haven't you left too.?' she squeaked. Oh god, what was the matter with her. Clearing her throat, she spoke again. Normally, this time. 

Unfortunately, Jon had picked up on her nervousness and his eyes narrowed, zoning in on her. 

' They thought, it would be good for us to spend sometime together. Seeing you confessed in front of everyone. Though I didn't agree with them and could have left. But I'm a gentleman, not to leave a drunk female alone. ' 

She squirmed under his gaze. 

' What nothing to say. Normally, you can't keep quiet for a moment and now that we are alone, you are awfully quiet. Hmmmm. I wonder why?'Jon scratched his beard, studing her. 

' Thank you for waiting. I'll take cab home.' Dany protested, making a move to head out. 

But Jon stopped her. ' Not so brave are you , now? Could it be because we are alone. ' He took a step forward, invading her personal space. His scent hitting her nostrils. Tingling her senses in a pleasant way. 

' Ofcourse not. ' she had no idea why was she behaving like this, but she had to pull herself together and back in the game. In the face a challenge, all her nervousness evaporated. Lifting her chin, she met his eyes. A sly smile forming on her face. 

' Fine, let's have a drink, then.' she continued. 

That caught him off guard. The ball was back in her court. Good.  
' Nope. I'm off.'

' Who's the one afraid now. Certainly not me. ' Dany taunted. 

It worked. 

' Fine, one drink and I'm leaving. ' Jon acquiensed. 

It seems the iceberg is melting. 

She could picture herself doing a victory dance in front of Arya.

**. 

Jon had no idea what he was doing here. Or why he had agreed to get a drink with her. After all this time, keeping her at arms length, how could he have given in so easily. 

Maybe, her persistence had rubbed off on him.

Or he had simply lost his mind. 

Yes, that's the only valid explanation and the is ready to accept. 

One drink turned two, two into three and before she knew, it turned into a drinking match, where both the parties were trying drink each other under the table. But she was having a lot of fun. 

For the first time, she had known Jon, he seemed relax and enjoying himself. 

The perpetual frown, he always had on his forehead, was also missing for once, making him look younger and carefree. 

' Here, your turn. Drink. ' she handed him another glass of bear. ' Go, go , go.' she cheered him. He finished the glass in one go and thumped it on the table with a smile. 

' You did good , team member Jon Snow. 

Suddenly, his demeanor changed, his eyes fixed at a spot somewhere behind her. She followed his gaze and saw a guy bullying one of the two girls sitting with him. 

Swaying Jon got on his feet and started making his way to that table. 

'Leave it. Just stay here.....' she tried to stop him. But he went anyway and came to a stand still beside them. 

She watched in bewilderment as  
Jon picked up the empty red stool lying beside the man and hugging it to his chest, laid down on the floor.

Oh god it was so embarrassing. She had no idea what to do or what he was doing. 

' Hey you, is that your wife or something? ' the man on the table taunted Jon, laughing with his partners.  
' What are you staring at, you motherfucker. Do you wanna fight? ' 

" What did you say? ' in an instant Jon was on his feet, advancing on the guy menacingly. 

Dany watched in horror as the other guy grabbed Jon from the collar and punched him. Being unstable due drinking and then punched Jon landed on the floor with a thumb. 

'Behave properly. Do you wanna die? ' the man advanced on Jon, ready to kick him. But Dany intervened, pushing him hard, sending him staggering on his feet.

' What are you doing to a drunken man? ' she shouted. Thanking the old gods and new, she still was in her senses unlike Jon who was totally wasted.

Grabbing her head, he pushed her aside like a rag doll, making her falling down. '  
' Catch hold of her .' he shouted to his bimbos and went after Jon. ' Where the hell did this bitch come from.

Dany got up to help Jon, but found her way blocked by two slutty looking woman. 

' Where do you think you are going? ' both the woman tried to hold her back.

She pushed them, and again tried to move but one of them pulled her hair. 

That's it. The dragon had been awaken. Now they were in for a ride. 

Holding the bimbos arms, she twisted it behind her back and shoved are aside. 

Focusing her attention to the other woman, she slapped him hard, that sent here reeling over the table, breaking the cutlery.  
' Don't you dare get up.' she warned them. 

' Hey, get up, get up.' she heard the shout and turned to see the fucking man punch Jon in the stomach,sending him staggering to the floor, clutching his middle. 

' Aaaaaaa' she shouted . ' You fucking bastard, stay right there.' 

She ran and climbed on his back, biting his ear as hard as possible, making the man scream in agony. 

And that is how,in the short time she has known Jon , she ended up in the police station. One again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyone saw emmys . I was heartbroken that neither kit nor emilia won. 
> 
> And on top of that Tyrion won. I mean how . I agree he is an amazing actor. But in s8 he didn't do much. Whereas Emilia owned the season and still she didn't won . It was really sad.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Chaos.

That's the only word that could possibly describe the scene taking place in front of him. 

An officer and a girl where fighting in one corner. In the other Dany was pulling a guy's hair and both where walking in circles. Another officer was trying to pull a stool from Jon hands, who was trying to poke his eyes. And big, giant Tormund was perched on the desk like a monkey, ready to attack the third officer. 

' What the fuck is going on? ' Davos shoted. All heads turned in his direction,stopping mid action. 

' Stop it right now, you idiots.' he again shouted. 

It felt like he was more of a father to these hooligans, than their chief, for all the times he had to come to their rescue. 

He turned and spotted a beautiful woman with one arm band-aid looking at him. His body softened and smiled at her. 

Once everyone was sorted. Davos and the officer went aside to talk. 

' What is wrong with him these days?' ' the officer asked, cocking his head at Jon.

' I've been asking the same question myself? ' Davos replied, puzzled. Worry lines itched clearly on his face. 

'I don't want to see him like this. Take him home.' the officer stated, looking sad.

' Aye.' He looked at his team. Jon was lying on the settee with his head on Dany's lap, wasted, asleep. Tormund and Brienne sitting by their side. 

' Take him.' he motioned to Jon . ' and get moving.' he shouted, irritated. 

Tormund helped Jon to get up and lifted him on his back. 

' Oh not the girl she needs to stay till an agreement is reached. She bit the guy's ear.' Officer said, pointing towards Dany, who stopped mid stretch, face falling. The officer continued , ' Why'd she do it? So cruel. The guy looks like a dog, but she was the one who bit him.' 

Davos was speechless. She looked at her and chuckled. 

Unbelievable. 

They were two of a kind.

**. 

' Jon what are you doing ? 'Ygritte shouted.

He looked up from his place on the bed, where he had been playing games on his phone. Ygritte was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, all dressed up in a black dress, looking beautiful.

' Seriously, Jon everyone's waiting for us at the restaurant and you aren't even dressed yet.' his eyes travelled up meeting hers and saw them shimmering with anger. 

Instantly, he was off the bed and took her in his arms, nuzzling her neck. 'You look beautiful, darling. Let's ditch the party and stay here. ' 

Ygritte pushed him away, playfully, ' it's our engagement party, Jon. We can not not go. But if you get ready quickly, there might be surprise for you tonight.' she suggested, in a sultry tone. 

' Is that so?' Jon asked with a glint in his eyes. At her affirmative nod, he ran to the bathroom, saying he would be out in five minutes, making Ygritte laugh. 

The dream ended as he awoke.

He opened his eyes to Tormund's face mere inches away from his, looking at him intently. 

Jon jerked back with a gasp, startled. 

' Fuck.' 

'Oh.... Why are you suprised?'  
Tormund sniffed the air around him and grinned at his reaction.

' Must be the smell.' and got up to get a glass of water. 

' How much did you drink last night. ' 

' I don't know. I remember taking a few bomb shots .' Jon replied, massaging his scalp, sitting up on the sofa. 

' I thought you didn't like that girl. ' But you went drinking with her? ' he sat down beside Jon, with the glass of water in hand. 

' I know, right.' 

Jon extended his hand to take the glass but Tormund evaded it.

' How suspicious..' Tormund mumbled, and started drinking the water himself.

***. 

Jon was driving his car, on his way to the police station. Tormund's lecture still running through his mind. 

' What are you going to do about the poor girl. She is going to have a criminal record, at such a young age. Let alone being a doctor,she should even forget about getting married now. ' 

Fuck. He couldn't believe how he had behaved last night. That is if his friends recounting of the events was any way to go by.

And because of him Dany was in jail. 

He walked into the police station and saw a guy and two girls sitting on the floor behind bars. But there was no sign of Dany. 

The moment the man looked at him, he flipped him, making Jon angry. 

Jon eyes narrowed in a threatening way. 

' What do you want ? ' 

He turned and saw police officer walking towards him. 

" I am looking for a girl. She came in here in wee hours of the night. She has silver hair .....' Jon tried to describe Dany. 

' Oh .... late night. the officer stated in recognition and gave him a smile. 

' What took you so long. ' the officer looked him over with interest. ' Quiet handsome.... Nice .' 

' Hey Dany ... your young man is here. ' Varys shouted looking at Dany.

Jon followed the officers gaze and for a moment he was flabbergasted. 

Dany was sitting on the table with another short height officer, Tyrion Lannister, having a breakfast, looking very much at home. 

She turned and saw him. Her hand froze mid air with a spoon in her hand. 

Then she smiled. 

**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed and the game is changed.
> 
> have reposted the chapter .... but will be making a few changes later

8

' What are you? ' Jon asked finally, after giving her surreptitious glances, since the time they had left the police station. 

' What do you mean? What am I ? I am a girl. What else? ' Dany retorted, feeling offended to be asked such a question. 

She quickly pulled the neck of her T shirt and took a peak inside, after she made sure Jon was busy driving and his eyes were on the road. 

Yup everything was there where it should. She was still a girl. Nothing changed over night. 

Why would he ask such a thing. She was puzzled.

' I know that. But what I meant was how do you do that? ' he tried to explain, but failing badly. 

' Do what? You are confusing me, Jon. ' 

' How can you become friends with anybody and everybody? Be jovial a the time? And more importantly, how did you know those officers? ' Jon asked, genuinely puzzled. 

Dany got herself into and out of such bizarre situation, like it was a breeze. Whereas, normal people would be either afraid or at the very least nervous when faced with such situation. 

But not her. 

' Jealous. Are you Jon?' Dany raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smug smile playing on her face. ' Don't be. I only have eyes for you, Jon. You know that right.' and blew a kiss at him.

Jon gave her a dirty look, like he was saying " Seriously ", wiping the smug look off of her face.

God only knows she has a one track mind. It was stupid of him to think he could solve this walking puzzle.  
' You are so annoying. Can't you ever be serious for even a minute.' Jon snapped. 

' If I'm so annoying, then don't talk to me? ' she retorted, irritated and stuck her tongue at him. Folding her arms she turned to look outside her window in an angry huff. ' Idiot, stupid. Always growling and snapping. ' she kept mumbling under her breath. 

Jon gave her an amused look from the corner his eye, which she missed, and they drove in silence for awhile. 

After a few minutes of silence, Dany started to relax. Back to her normal self, she looked around the car. 

A locket hanging around the mirror caught her attention.

Curious, she extented her arm to take it. But even before she could touch the locket, Jon slapped her hand away. Adamant, she tried again and was again shot down. 

Ahun. This must be something important. Her eyes danced mischievously. 

And she was going to take a look at it no matter what. 

' Ah a Ufo . UFO ......' Dany shouted pointing outside her window with a finger. When she had Jon's attention, she moved her finger in a half circle like the Ufo was moving , till Jon was looking outside his window and away from the locket. 

Taking the opportunity, she quickly removed the locket from its resting place and smirked.

Bingo. ....

' Does any one usually fall for something like that .... Idiot. ' she smirked, looking at the price in her hand. 

Jon, realising his mistake tried to snatch the locket back from her, but she dodged him and shouted pointing towards the road ahead. 

' Watch the road ... the road ...' 

Defeated, he sighed and concentrated on his driving. 

' Who is this? ' Dany opened the locket and found a red headed woman, deathly pale skin, smiling back her.

' What do you care? ' He again tried to snatch the locket and succeeded this time. Snapping it shut, he put in his shirt pocket. 

' oh my god ..... don't tell me. ..... a lover?' she asked, askance. 

' I'm not telling you anything.' Jon tried to concentrate on his driving. 

' Wife.' 

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the car dropped. She could feel tension radiating from Jon in heaps.

' What's up with this mood? ' she tried to decipher the change in atmosphere.

Her mind clicked and she started to probe. 

' Why didn't you tell me, you already had someone in your life ?' she asked, feeling betrayed. 

' Why should I ?' Jon answered, nonchalantly.

' What do you mean, Why?' she huffed, speechless. ' He is trying to be funny.'

Dany couldn't believe her senses.She had been deicieved. ' If you already have someone in your life, you could have told me. Someone who has been pestering you from the beginning. 

Oh... she was going to kill Arya for doing this to her. 

But, could it be. 

'Are you divorced?' she probed, trying to get answers. 

' What?'

'Its weird.'

Her mind working over time, trying to solve the mystery. 

Then answered her own question.

' No, if you were divorced, you wouldn't have her picture hanging in your car. Hmmm. No .' that didn't make sense. 

' But then, If you have pretty wife, why would you work yourself to death.' she continued thinking, gnawing at her lower with her teeth, thinking.

Jon was getting irritated. He snapped.  
'Stop with wild guesses and stay quiet.'

' Perhaps, she is dead.' Dany looked at him and knew she was right, by the look on his face. 

' Damn..... you are going all the way. huh.' Jon retorted, looking at her. His gaze focused on Dany.

Dany looked ahead to see the traffic lights were red and if Jon didn't apply break soon they were going ram into other cars.

Panicked, she started shouting, pointing towards the stopped traffic mere few meters away. 

' Brake..... Apply the brake.' 

Disoriented, Jon looked ahead and hastily turned the wheel. The car swivelled and Jon applied the break as the hit the curb with a force, causing Dany to hit her face on the dashboard.

She slowly looked at him, A few drops of blood below her nose. She had a nose bleed and was pouting, face moving like a kid about to cry. 

She looked so cute, Jon started laughing. 

Dany starts crying and whinning like a baby.

' It's bleeding, it's bleeding.' And slaps Jon arm, only to cause him laugh harder. 

Pulling the seat belt, she complains at its flexibility, that it couldn't even hold her in place and she went flying ahead.' What's with this seat belt. Could it even be considered a seat belt. It's broken. Stop driving this piece of trash.' her voice screeching in the end.

Making Jon chortle. 

**. 

Jon was fixing the tyre, and Dany after cleaning her nose got out the car and made her way to Jon, sitting on her haunches, looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. 

' So its breavement right. Now, finally the picture is clear .

'Now that you know .... why don't you leave me alone.' Jon sat down at the side of the pavement.

'Nowadays, it's not disadvantage to be married before.' 

' I mean you are young, pretty and have bright future ahead of you. Why would you want someone like me ?' Jon tries to reason with her, accompaned with a smile. 

' I mean.... I'm young, pretty and with a bright future ahead of me, then why won't you choose someone like me ? ' Dany retaliated, mimicking him and smiling. 

' Shhhh....' he huffed, clearly out of patience. ' For fuck's sake.' and shook his head. 

' Anyway, I see your innocent type. Hanging your wife's photo in the car. Who does that now days. ' Dany stated, while Jon was trying to get the car started. 

' You must have loved her very much.' She continued. 

Jon kept silent, and became a little uncomfortable at her statement, but passed it as being angry at the car not starting up. 

' You know, I lost my mother when I was 9 years old. The following years were very hard to get through. It was like something was missing inside me and how ever hard I tried, I couldn't fill that hole. But eventually, the memories faded and with my brother's help I was able to accept her demise and move ahead. Though, I still miss her, but the pain has gone. ' she had a faraway look on her face, but she quickly wiped it off before Jon could notice and looked at him with softness. 

'You should let it go, too. The person has gone. But you are still here; alive and breathing. You should be thankful of the small mercies and blessings or life will become tough for both you and the people around you. Who love you . If not for yourself then for your loved one's. Let go and live .' She looked at his sad face and gave him a sad smile.

Her speech seemed to have effected him for he was silent the whole time. Looking retrospective. 

He turned the key in ignition again and the car started this time. Dany smiled, looking at Jon, like saying see it is a good sign. 

Ringing of a mobile diverted her attention and she dug in her pocket to get it out. 

' Hello , mom.' then as if remembering, she looked at Jon, and gave a fake laugh at being caught.' Yes Stepmom.' 

Mouthed to Jon step mom with a shrug of her shoulders. 

' Stepmom, I'll call you later .' and hung up. 

Jon was fuming. He was out the door and beside her in an instant.  
' Get out.' he barked, as he opened the door. 

When she didn't comply, he tried to bodily remove her from the car. But she was quick and quickly held on to the steering wheel with one hand and the seat with the other. 

It was a spectacle. He was pulling her with her legs in his arms. 

' Get off...' 

Dany was shouting,' My wrist, wrist. Its going to dislocate.' 

' Crazy bitch.' he moved his hands upper , ignoring her screams, he tugged with ever ounce of strength, weakening her hold and finally getting her out of teh car. 

Leaving her standing there looking pathetic, he drove off. Dropping her bag and jacket a little distance away out the window. 

Seeing that Dany got angry,' Ahh that son of a bitch.' and flipped him and making other hand gestures like she was punching him. 

He saw her actions in the rearview mirror and a sting of curses left his mouth. 

He couldn't believe, he had been moves by her monologue back there. The woman was a fucking psycho. 

**. 

' Arya' Dany shouted, stepping into the living room. She was angry and tired and sleepy and she needed answers. 

Instead, her of Arya, Missy greeted her with sleepers in her hand, and murder in her eyes. 

' What happened to you? Is everything ok? ' Dany asked, concerned. 

' Do you have any idea how embassing it was for me, when I went to the police station to get you?' she hissed. 

Oh shit. 

' Missy, calm down. Please listen to me.' 

A flying slipper which she dodged in the nick of time was her answer. 

After that it was a running game. Missy chasing Dany, throwing anything that she could find at Dany. All the while shouting, ' How could you? The man was literally, leering at my chest.' 

Missy recounted her visit to her friend. 

'The moment the officer saw me, his eyes went to my chest. Can you believe it. ' she shouted, finally catch Dany from dehind and tackled her to the ground, giving her a few slaps at her back. 

' After that it was a nightmare. Do you know what he said to me , all the while being shy and coy at the same time.

" All the happiness is not far away. If you live with me, you won't have to worry about the crooks." That's what he said and I still have no idea what he was getting at.' 

Out of breath both the girls were lying down side by side on the carpet and looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

**. 

' He is what? ' Missy was shocked. 

Dany told her about Jon being a widower and was still not over his wife.  
Arya was still not home, so were discussing about it alone. 

'So sad. I always did find him a little gloomy.'

' So embarrassing. I know. He must have found me tiresome.' Dany looked downcast. ' That's why I've decided to stop. I'm not going to go after him anymore. If he doesn't want me, then I shouldn't. Right?' she looked at missy, her eyes glassy and not for the first time, Missy wondered if in the process she had actually fallen for Jon. 

' Right ' she agreed, but somewhere in her heart she was not certain if she was doing the right thing by Dany.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. The next chapter might take more time in coming out as it is taking me bit of a time to get the details sorted. But will update within a week. 
> 
> And as many of you rightfully pointed out, this fic is going to be longer than the 12 chapters I envisioned before. And don't worry, all the your questions would be answered before I finish this story. 
> 
> And I would be finishing this story no matter what. 
> 
> enjoy ....

9 

' Distress call. A gas leak in Baratheon warehouse.' Brienne shouted. 

The whole team ran, wearing their coats and climbing in the trucks and were on their way to the warehouse. 

All the team assembled outside the warehouse. 

' What s the status? ' Davos asked the worker of the warehouse. 

' There seems be a pipe leak inside the freezer chamber in the basement. ' 

' Where is the mechanic?' 

' He is on his way. Will be here in 20 minutes.' 

' Shut the electricity before we enter.' Davos instructed. ' Ok, let's go.' he shouted to half his team members and to the other half, ' rest of you check the first floor.' 

' Yes sir.'  
The firemen ran to their duties as instructed, only Jon stayed, standing near his truck, uniform still unbuttoned. Dilly-dalling.

' Hey, what are you doing?' Davos hissed, at Jon. 

' Oh Davos, my head kind of hurts.' Jon explained, placing a hand on his head and scrunching his face as if in pain. 

' Bastard, you wanna die.' Davos took a few steps towards him, angry and a axe in his hand, but Tormund stopped him.

' Feels like I'm catching a cold.' Jon was unaffected by Davos rage and brought the lapels of the coat together and crossed his arms around his chest pretending to feel cold. Frown lines marring his forehead.

'Let him be.' shaking his head at Jon.' Lets go. ' Tormund stated and dragged angry looking Davos along with him.

Dany had been observing this exchange with a frown on her face. After the revelation of Jon's sad past, she had decided to leave him alone. As a result , since morning she actively avoided him and she wasn't keen on catching his attention now either. So, she made herself scarce, checking her first aid kit, while waiting for the firemen to be done with their work.

**. 

In the gas chamber.

'Ive found the leak.' Davos informed Brienne and Tormund who were inspecting the pipes around the room for the leak.

The valve was a bit loose and the gas was oozing out of it. Davos tried to tighten the it with the screw driver but it didn't work. Tormund waved him off.

' I'll show you how it's done.' he grinned. and used his hands to fix the valve. The valve being a bit rusty, gave out in his hands and broke. The gas burst out with pressure, causing Tormund to fly through the room hitting his back to a protruding iron rod and falling down on the floor with pain. 

**. 

Jon and Dany ran as fast as their feet could carry them inside. 

Due to electricity been cut off, only the emergency lights were on and it took them a bit to reach the freezer chamber, which was boiling now.  
Tormund was lying on the ground face down with his shirt pressed to the wound. Brienne was sitting beside him with worry lines marring her forehead, holding the shirt in place. 

Davos was standing near the gas tank, shirtless, pressing his coat on the broken pipe at the side of the tank, to contain the gas. Sweating profusely. Looking haggard and tired. 

' Can you hold on for a bit longer.' Jon asked Davos. 

' I'm dying here. Do something quick.' Davos yelled.

Jon inspected the area to see where the pile lead to. ' may be breaking the exterior valve ( starting pointing from where the gas was being emitted ) might lower the pressure inside. ' and he ran off to the next chamber and broke the pipe leading into the freezer, causing the pressure to decrease immediately. 

Dany rushed to Tormund's side. Lifted his undershirt and inspected the wound. 

The blood was oozing out from the gash . 

' His arteries escaped the stab. But it would be difficult to go out like that.' 

' So, what do we do? ' Brienne asked.

' Stitch him up ' She answered. 

Tormund looked doubtful. He didn't trust this girl with his wound. But there was no the alternative. ' Fine go ahead.'

Dany set her kit down and started by cleaning the wound. 

Jon just came back in time to see her putting last of the stitches. He was assailed by various emotions, he couldn't name. It was a different side of her he was presented with. Working with precision, concentration and handling a needle. It was a sight to see her like that. 

' It's done. You can carry him, now.' Dany informed him, eyes dancing. Almost playful. 

Since morning he had noticed her being very quiet and reserved. A little sad. Never seeing her like that, he had been intrigued but ignored it. 

But seeing her now, smiling again he hadn't realised how much he had missed it. And before he knew it a answering smile was forming on his face. Realising what he was doing, he straightened his face into a mask, cleared his throat and moved to help Tormund on his feet. 

Placing one arm around his shoulder, Jon took most of Tormund's weight on himself and helped her out the room, with Brienne holding him on the other side. 

Just at the threshold, Jon looked over his shoulder at Dany, still packing up her kit and asked her to hurry up, before exiting the chamber. 

Dany closed the kit and got to her feet, but was hit by a wave of dizziness and stumbled on her feet. She tried to steady herself and placed a hand on her head but the world seemed to revolve around her and before she knew it, she fell on the floor in a dead faint. 

**. 

The job in the warehouse was complete. Mechanic had come and taken over on the repairs. The fire department climbed on their vehicles and were on their to the fire station. 

Jon had been driving the truck in utter silence for a few kilometres, when his eyes fell on the unoccupied seat next to him. Not knowing why, but suddenly a nervous tension rose in the pit of his stomach. Picking up the wireless he talked to every truck that was on its way back and asked who all were with them in the truck. 

And the feeling intensified as he realised that Dany was in neither one of the vehicles. He turned around, and drove back to the warehouse. 

Jon parked the truck, jumped out and ran into the warehouse, making his was to the basement and into the freezer room. Thankfully, the electricity was still out and the door was open.

The moment he stepped in, his heart stopped. On the floor laying limp, eyes closed was Dany. He rushed forward, kneelt beside her and checked her pulse.

It was fine. He exhaled deeply, in relief. 

' Hey, get up. ' he tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond. He stood up, with her in his arms. But before he could make it to the door, the electricity came on and the door closed. 

Placing Dany back on the floor, he ran to the door and tried to turn the lever to open the door. It didn't budge. 

It was locked. 

Trying not to panic, he whipped out his phone and dialled. But No signal.

Damn it. He cursed under his breath. 

Lifting the phone in the air, he moved around in the hopes to get a signal,but stopped when he heard shuffling behind him. 

He turned to see Dany coming round and rushed forward to her side, helping her to sit up. 

' How are you feeling? '

' Where are we ? ' she asked, disoriented. 

' Still in the warehouse.' as if realising what had happened, Dany sat up straight. 

' Oh, I fainted.' 

'Aye. How are you now.' 

' I'm fine.' she answered, smiling, back to being her normal self. 

When Jon still didn't look convinced, she jumped to her feet. ' See fit and fine. nothing to worry about.' 

She looked around and saw fog slowly filling the room. ' What's this she asked Jon? ' 

' What do you think? ' 

'I don't know. ' and smiled, looking dazed. ' But the atmosphere is great.' 

Jon cursed under his breath, realising the danger they were in and he could do nothing about. 

**. 

' Now come on, let's do some excercise , before you freeze to death.' she stated, noticing the drop in temperature. They had to keep moving to keep their body warm, till someone noticed and came to rescue them. 

The room was bathed in fog, coming out from the vents all around the room. So, romantic, she thought, except the freezing temperatures, ofcourse. 

Jumping on her feet, moving her arms up and down, she urged Jon to do the same who was still seating on the floor, holding his coat, feeling cold. 

He grumbled and got to his feet and started moving. 

' Come on move. See like this. ' she started moving with renewed vigour. 

' Aye, aye.' Jon mumbled and moved a bit more energetically, making her smile.

She had no idea for how long they could go on like this.Though moving helped, still it was not enough to combat the cold, which was increasing with the passing minute. And her body was getting tired and stiff, making movements sluggish and hard. 

With a defeated sigh she sat down with a humph. Jon followed suit after a few seconds. Both of them were shivering and she could see ice forming on his eyebrows and hair. 

As more minutes ticked by, keeping her eyes open was becoming more and more difficult. Her body felt weak and the urge to sleep was taking over her body. It was becoming a fight to stay awake. She started swaying and felt an arm come around her, supporting her before she could fall. 

' Hey, hey. Don't fall asleep. Else you'll die.' Jon stammered. Both there bodies and clothes were covered in specs of ice and were shivering uncomfortably. 

' I.... don't... wanna ... die.' Dany spoke, shivering.

' Yeah, that's why we have to survive.' Jon answered, moving her body close to his as much as possible.

" so cold. '

' I have something ... to ask you.' Dany whispered. 

' What is it ? ' 

' You... You like me, right? ' she asked, eyes closed, head resting on his shoulder. 

Breathing was becoming difficult. 

' No ....' 

She heard and her head rolled back, going slump. 

Jon tried to move her, getting frantic. 'Lik...like you. I said I like you.' he again tried to move her as much as his stiff body would allow. 

He heard her chuckle as her head moved on his shoulder. ' I knew it.' 

' What the fuck do you know.' he mumbled and turned to look at her, when he realised she had gone limp. 

' Wake up..... wake up.... ' he whispered. trying to shake her, but again her head rolled back, from his shoulder. 

Her face and lips were turning blue. 

Laying her on the floor, he removed his shirt as quickly as his body would allow. Then he removed her clothes and engulfed her in his arms, trying to keep her warm with his body heat and praying that someone would come to their rescue soon. 

**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been able to reply to all your comments. Rest assured I woukd get back to you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos to this story. It means a lot to me and helps motivate to write it asap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter but as it had been so long I wanted to post it before evwn more time passed. Hopefully, I woukd be able to post the next chapter suoer quick. Till then enjoy this one, which I know many of had been waiting eagerly .
> 
> Thank all the lovely people for your lively comments and kudos, they help motivate to keep writing and get it out there asap.
> 
> enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had updated the wrong draft earlier.... But have updated the correct chapter ... now ..

10

' The stitches are very neat. After cleansing you would be fit to play soccer.' the nurse attending to Tormund informed him. 

' Ah, the little lady is really a doctor, then. ' he mumbled under his breath, impressed. 

' Ah ahh. It hurts. ' Davos was sitting on the adjacent bed, where the doctor was looking at his shoulder. ' Doc give me some sedation pills or something, it hurts. ' he asked sweetly.

' What sedation pills. A couple of band aids would be enough. ' Doctor reprimanded Davos, looking at his uninjured shoulder.

Both him and Davos were in the infirmary getting medical attention when Missy came rushing in the room.

' We can't find Jon and Dany. I heard the returning team left halfway, but I cannot reach them through phone or wireless.' Missy informed the men, worry lines visible on her forehead.

Tormund jumped to his feet, putting on his t shirt. The nurse smacked him on the back, stopping him mid action. ' What are you doing? You cannot move yet.' 

Tormund returned the favour, smacking the her right back on her arm playfully, and mimicking her from earlier.,' Didn't you say I could even play soccer now.' he turned and left with Davos and Missy to find the two butt heads, who seemed to derive pleasure in causing a commotion. 

**. 

All three of them ran through the warehouse making their way into the lower chamber. 

.' It's so cold.' Missy complained. 

The chamber was freezing and due to fog they couldn't see anything clearly. Making their way inside, they could make out an outline of what looked like a body lying on the floor. Tormund hastily covered the remaining distance and found Jon and Dany half naked, lying unconscious on the floor with Jon's arms wrapped protectively around Dany. 

Frost clinging to their skin, like a blanket. 

**. 

Thankfully, they didn't incur any serious injuries and were released from the hospital within a day and within a few days they were both back to work. Hail and hearty. 

The same can not be said about the dynamics between them, though. 

'Do well.' 

Jon turned his gaze from Dany, sitting with her friend Missy at the far end of the room, to look at Tormund. 

' Do what well.' Jon asked, in confusion.

' You've had physical contact with her, so you ought to take responsibility like a man should.' Tormund advice, seriously. 

' huh.' What the....? Jon looked at him with a question mark on his face, as if he was speaking gibberish. 

' Look at this, asshole. ' Tormund huffed.   
' Didn't you strip her, touch her and maybe even rubbed a little.' he clarified, impassivly.

For a moment Jon thought he was being serious, until he looked into his eyes, dancing in mirth and he puffed. 

' Crazy bastard.' and both ended up laughing. 

A movement to his right caught his attention and he turned. Grey eyes connecting with Violet. 

Instinctively his face split into a smile and his hand started moving on its own accord , to wave at her. But stopped mid air, realising his mistake and instead changed direction to comb his hair, schooling his features into a mask. 

Dany he noticed, who would have usually was after him all the time, averted her eyes and even though quiet a distance seperated them, he still saw her cheeks colour. 

She was blushing. He couldn't believe his eyes. This girl who had been so brazen and casual with her advances till now, was actually blushing. 

He shook his head, his lips turned up slightly in a smile. If he hadn't seen ot himself, he would never have guessed that she was even capable of being shy. 

For the past few days the roles seemed to have reversed between them. Dany had been avoiding him, if she saw him, she either averted her gaze or ran out the room, making some excuse or the other. 

And this new side of her was intriguing the hell out of him. 

Most days he found his eyes watching her, studing her, when she was unaware about it and it brought many new aspects of her personality into light. She was a born charmer.

Anyone who spent even a few minutes with her, went under her spell. The way she talked animatedly, her emotions always on display on her face. She had an innocent quality to her, which attracted people to her, even without her trying. 

He had even seen Davos following the girl like a lost puppy, wanting to be pet. 

God, that was a funny site. 

Tormund cleared his throat, catching his attention, bring him out from his musings. 

' What? ' Jon narrowed his eyes.

Tormund who had watched the scene, was looking at him with a smug smile on his face. 

' You are afraid now.' 

Huh? 

' That you are in love with a girl like her. ' he stated as a parting short and went out, leaving Jon alone to think about it. 

' Hey .'   
Dany head was in Missy's lap, who was looking at her phone. They were outside in the garden soaking up the sun. 

' hmm.' she mumbled. 

' Say there's this guy, who always appears to save you whenever you are in trouble .' Dany started, catching Missy's undivided attention. She made it sound like a hypothetical situation, not wanting to give herself away. She was confused about what she was feeling about Jon and wanted some clarity, but not ready to talk about it openly, yet. ' But he is. ..... very cranky, stubborn and ill mannered and very inflexible.' 

Locking her eyes with Dany's, she asked .

' Look wise ?' 

' Utterly handsome .' Dany smiled, thinking about his sinfully attractive looks, those dark grey eyes and especially his soft black curls. she would love to run her in them sometimes, just to see if they felt as good as they looked, if nothing else. 

' Then it's an unconditional go. right? ' Missy said cheekily and went back to scrolling through her phone. 

' Ofcourse .' Dany mumbled, eyebrows connected together, lost in thought. 

**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a tumblr account, if anyone is interested its Djtarg.
> 
> Leave a message or something.
> 
> Though, I should warn you as I'm new to it, still trying to figure out how it works, so if anyone can help me with it. It would be really appreciated.
> 
> thank you for reading.


	11. not an update

Hey peeps,  
First of all , I am sorry as it's not an update. But to inform everyone who have been reading and enjoying this fic that this month and the coming month is going to be quiet hectic, with the festive season and my daughter's birthday coming up in a two weeks. On top of that both me and my daughter have gotthe flu due to which i have not been able to write. However, I would get back to it once im free from all these activities. Hopefully would update by or before first week of December

Hang in there the fic is not abadoned. Just a bit late on the updates. 

Thank you for all your love and support . 

G

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
